Severus's Daughter
by Anna Lilly Cullen
Summary: Severus's daughter came to hogwarts out of thin air and what happens when she stirs up a relationship up with an old enemy of her fathers? read this and find out about the life of severus's daughter


Severus's daughter

Info

Name: Samantha Snape

Age: 18 years old

Family: Severus Snape

Hair color: wavy black hair almost to bum with streaks of red

Eye color: aqua

Piercings: ear on the top part three on the right and two on the left but has a black thin chain that goes from the top part to the lower side of the ear with diamonds studs holding it

Tattoos: a Chinese fire-ball on her right shoulder-blade (magical)

Powers: half veela

**Reunited**

I walked through the empty corridors of Hogwarts all I hear was the loud pounding sound of the rain pouring outside. As I walk through the corridors I knew my cloak was dragging on the ground everybody was a dinner like normal as any other day but there were wrong. As I saw the big doors to the great hall I quickened my pace I could faintly hear the chatter of the students in the hall eating their dinner i placed my hands on the door and quickly pushed open the doors they slammed against the wall with a loud BANG. I took of my hood off a few feet before I entered the great hall every eyes turned on me. I smirked I walked really slowly to the teachers table all the teachers had their wands raised at me I thought to myself they still remember me. That made me smirk wider I went to stand right in the middle of the hall and put my wand on the ground and kicked it away and put my hands out in surrender Dumbledore said "what do you want" I just smiled and laughed and said "now Albus why would you say that I just wanted to visit my father Severus" I could hear all the gasps all around I looked over to my father and said sweetly "hello father nice to see you again" he said "hello Samantha nice to see you again too" he said in auto tune. I looked back a Albus and said "hello" I lifted my two sleeves and showed him my wrists and said politely "as you can see I no longer have the dark mark I was disowned and they killed my mother right in front of me the first place I could think of was here so could you help me?" Albus stared at me with twinkling eyes and said "what do you need?" he asked more politely than before. I sighed and began to speak "I need a place to stay I came here because my father is here he's the only family member I have left." I said more nervous than before hoping he would say yes Albus whispered to the teachers i turned around to give them privacy I turned 360 all the way around all the eyes stayed on me I felt really weird with all the eyes in me then I just got annoyed and then yelled "hey why are you all staring at me it's not like the first time you saw a exdeath eater" than they all kept starring at me then I wondered to myself they never seen a death eater before wow that's a surprise than I started to yell again and said "I know at least three of you seen a death eater and their names are Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron weasley now where are you guys I want to have a chat with you guys now, where are you guys?" than I herded a oh to familiar voice and the voice said "there at the Gryffindor table" I looked over my shoulder and saw a smiling Draco Malfoy I ran over to him and hugged me and I said to him "how have you been?" I said he smiled and began to tell me all about Hogwarts I told him my goodbyes and went over to the Gryffindor table a yelled down the table and said "were is Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley?" I yelled down the table they all pointed to three people in the middle of the table I smiled and said my thanks to the people I went to the middle of the table and tapped their shoulders they didn't feel my tap until all the people in front of them pointed behind them then Harry asked "what are you guys pointing at?" he asked the three of them turned around and I smiled at them then said "can I have a word with you?" I asked them they all said In unison "no" then I got kinda angry at them then I said "please you can do this the hard way or the easy way you choose?" they all said in unison again "NO" they yelled than I said "the hard way it is than" I went over to Draco and asked him for his wand and he happily gave it to me I went over to the golden trio and levitated all three of them into the air and before I could ask again father put a hand on my shoulder to tell me to put them down I did what I was told and gave back the wand to Draco father said to me "I'm so happy you're here Dumbledore said you can stay" he said with a smile I was so happy I hugged him and he happily returned it he whispered into my ear " I'm so happy your hear" his voice cracking a little but pulled together I felt a tear on my cloak and we both started to cry.

Fred's pov

I was stunned that Snape was crying I never thought I would see him cry I leaned over to George and whispered "I never knew Snape had a daughter did you?" George said "no" I looked her up and down and said to George "she's pretty hot don't you think she has to be at least half veela don't you think Gorgie?" he looked over to her again and said "you're so right, look at that bum, bloody hell I wouldn't mind squeezing that" he said winking at her "I totally agree my brother" I said winking at her too she saw that wink and winked back at me I waved she did the same but this time her father saw and shot daggers at me if stares can kill I died 10 times again and again she put a hand on his arm to tell him to stop he did so and kissed her forehead and walked back to the staff table and began to talk to the professors about what to do with her she looked back at the table to make sure he can't see her than she walked over to me and my twin

Samantha's pov

I started to walk to the twins that winked at me when I got there one of them said "hi I'm George and this is my less attractive twin Fred we are the Weasley twins" they said the last part in unison I said 'hi nice to meet you guys you know Draco hates you guys you know that right?" I told them they took a glance at each other and said in unison "we know" they said than Fred said "look there he comes right now" I looked over my shoulder and there he is walking straight for me when he reached me he put a arm over my shoulder in a protective manner and then said "hey sam,what are you doing with their blood traitors?" he sneered at them I slapped him in the arm then growled "that not nice" I said dangerously low all he did was nod and walked away I turned to the twins than said "I'm so sorry about him he usually really nice I don't know what got into him I'm so sorry" I said pleadingly they just nodded and we just began to talk he asked " how old are you?" I said "18" he nodded and said "wow you're older than me" I asked "how old are you?" I replied "17" I nodded and continued to eat.

We finished eating Dumbledore sat up and said "well we had a surprise guest as you all saw come in. Yes she is professors Snape daughter and I dare say do not mess with her." I smirked at that comment he continued "she will not be learning with you. She will be a TA for professor Snape. Well everybody off to bed Samantha come with me" I stood up and went to the front. We went through the side chamber door of the great hall to a room to talk. Severus pulled me into a hug once we went into the room he murmured against my hair "I'm so happy your here and safe" I replied "me to dad me to."

I found out I would be sleeping in the Gryffindor tower with the rest of the student. When I got there all eyes were on me I smiled a little. I went to Harry, Ron, And Hermione I said "I`m sorry about the whole levitation thing" Harry replied "its ok we forgive you, you had a hard time I could tell" I smiled at them and went up the stairs to the girls dormitories. I found it and knocked on the door and went in. I found three girls huddled around one of the beds I cleared my throat loudly they turned to me one of them said "what are you doing here?" I said " I'm living here to" she nodded I went back out. In the common room there were few people I exited the common room.

I walked around the castle exploring the halls. I saw someone coming I hid then I saw it was dad I sighed in relief then I remembered I'm a TA and I don't go to school here so why was I so worried. I saw him I ran up to him and hugged him he was caught off guard but he saw me and hugged back and kissed my head. We went to his quarter to have some hot chocolate and a nice chat.

I ended up falling asleep at Severus's quarter. When I woke up dad gave me breakfast and I left to my dorm to change. When I was walking back I bumped into somebody I said "sorry didn't see you there." looked up and met a pair of grey eyes he smiled and replied " it's fine I'm Sirius Black and you are?" I said "Samantha, Samantha Snape"

Sirius's pov

I stared at her aqua eyes I said surprised "Snape made you?" she nodded and said "I'm half veela but all the same so I'm not surprised that you're staring at me like that." I said "your mom is a veela?" she said "yes but she died" I said "I'm so sorry" she looked at me and replied "I'm not" I looked at her strange and asked "why?" she replied "she was a death eater never liked her she made me be a death eater but not to worry I'm no more." I nodded and replied "wow you can come over to my house anytime your father will now where it is" I winked then I left.

Samantha's pov

I was kind of confused but left too. I went to my father's potions lab I knocked on the door and waited. I heard footsteps coming to the door, the door opened to my father that looked bored he said "come in" I went through the door and sat down on one of the chairs I asked "do you know anybody named Sirius?" that got him to turn around and look at me he hissed at me "what do you know of him" I said "I bumped into him in the halls" he asked "what did he say to you?." I replied "he wanted me to come over to his house and he said you would know where he lives so can I go?" he said plainly "no you may not go to blacks house I forbid you to go in there" I scoffed and bit back "you can't do that I'm of age." He replied "yes I can you don't know where the place is so you can't go there." I ran out of there and to his office to see Dumbledore because I was sure that he would know where Sirius lived. Iran into Dumbledore on the way I asked him "do you know were Sirius live?" he nodded and said "I'll show you come to my office I was going there anyways" I nodded and we were off. When we got there he said "were going to floo there so say 12 Grimmauld place and you should be there" I nodded and went into the fire place and yelled "12 GRIMMAULD PLACE" and I was engulfed in green flames.

Sirius pov

I heard the floo go off I stood up and saw a girl dusting herself off and I asked "who are you?" she turned and I recognized her as Snape's daughter she smiled and I smiled back she said "hi Sirius" I responded "hi Sam ( Samantha) do come into the kitchen do you want some tea?" she nodded and we left for the kitchen.

When we went into the kitchen Molly was there I said "Molly this is Samantha, Samantha this is Molly" she waved and I made some tea.

Samantha's pov

Molly asked me "what's your last name dear?" I smiled and answered "Snape, my last name is Snape" Molly said "I didn't know Severus had a child" I chuckled and responded "not many people knew about me" she nodded and left. Sirius came over to me and gave me a cup of tea he said " Samantha Snape will you be my girlfriend?" I was shocked I barely knew him but I nodded and smiled. He bent over to me and softly kissed me on the lips we broke apart and I was breathing hard I asked " you're going to have to tell my dad you know?" he nodded and said "I figured" and we left to Hogwarts.

We went into the great hall hand in hand dad was watching are hands as we walked. We walked right in front of him and I said "me and Sirius are dating" he shot up out of his seat and yelled " you are not allowed to date black" I yelled back "why not I am of age" now all the students were staring at us. We both pulled out are wands but before we could say anything Dumbledore yelled "enough all of you sit down, oh before I forget congratulations to you guys" we smiled and Sirius and I sat down at the Gryffindor table. Sirius said "it was so long since I sat in these tables" he swung an arm around my waist. Harry came over to me and he said "hey Sirius, Samantha so you guys are dating?" we nodded and he smiled and left. Sirius leaned in and kissed my check and said "I think your dad is pissed off about us?" I nodded and replied "I think so to but I don't care I like you and you like me right?" he nodded and answered "of course I like you that's why I'm dating you" he kissed my lips and then it got into a full on snogging section.

Severus pov

I saw Sirius snogging my daughter I instantly flared with anger I yelled "get off of my daughter Black or I'll make you" I threatened they pulled apart and Sirius yelled standing up "oh yeah what are you going to do about that Snivellus" he smirked Sam stood up and yelled "don't call my father Snivellus, Sirius." I smirked she saw that smirked and she said "what are you smirking about I'm not done and you have no business with my life with Sirius, now both if you sit down now" we both sit down grudgingly she smiled and sat down too.

Sirius pov

I had it bad with this girl she just tamed me. I said "Sam are you ok?" she nodded and said "can I stay over at your house today I don't want to stay at Hogwarts?" I nodded and we left the table. We walked to the front of Hogwarts to apart out of there.

We landed in the front of my house I yelled out the house number and we entered I asked "do you have anything to sleep in?" she shook her head and I said "oh, ok then I'll let you barrow some clothes fallow me."I held up my hand she nodded and took my hand and we went up the stairs together hand in hand. When we got there I went to my dresser and got out a shirt and shorts I passed it to her and I left for her to change.

When she was done she came out of the room and said "do you want to change or what?" I nodded and I went in to change. I came out to find that she was asleep on the ground I smiled and sighed I picked her up bridal style and put her on the bed. I climbed in and I drifted to sleep.

Samantha's pov

I woke up to shaking I opened my eyes to see Sirius standing over me he pecked my lips and said "time to wake up sweetheart you have school to assist" I questioned "what time is it?" he looked at his pocket watch and read "9'oclock" I shot up and said "I have to go now can you flash me out.?" He looked at me up and down and said "don't you want to change?" I shook my head and we flashed out.

When we got to Hogwarts I kissed goodbye and I ran to the dungeons to the potions lab. When I entered everybody looked at me I smiled nervously Severus came over to me and looked me up and down "who are these clothes?" I chuckled and said "well you are going to find these hilarious these…are...Sirius's" he growled "go…get…changed…now" I nodded and ran off. Harry's pov

I wondered what that was all about why she was wearing Sirius's clothes. I turned to Ron and asked him "do you know why she was wearing Sirius's clothes?" he shrugged "I don't know she stayed over at Sirius's place that's all I know" I nodded and went back to work. She came back in and was wearing a set of robe that was hunter green.

Samantha's pov

The first day was tiring. I was walking to the great hall when I bumped in to a boy with round glasses that looked a lot like Harry I said "sorry I didn't see you there and may I ask what is your name?" he just stared at me I snapped in front of his face "well who are you?" he looked at me and snapped back "I asked you first" before I could respond Sirius came running down and patted the guy on the back and said "I have been looking for you all over" he said "Sirius be quit for a moment I am about to duel" I sneered "you call this a dual I call this kicking your ass" Sirius said "wait I know that voice" he turned to me and started to laugh like crazy. The man turned to him and asked "what's so funny?" Sirius said "your about to duel my girlfriend" he yelled "this is your girlfriend but you said she was nice, she is not nice" he pointed at me I smirked. I said "hi my name is Samantha, Samantha Snape" he stuttered out "Snivellus made you how is that possible" I yelled "don't call my dad Snivellus!" and I fired a spell at him and he flew back. Sirius ran towards him


End file.
